The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Bella Notte’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Bella Notte’ originated from a planned cross for a black leaf, attractive flowering Heuchera. This cross was between Heuchera K355-3, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K367-2, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K355-3, the new cultivar is similar, but with a much better crown count and the leaves of the new cultivar are larger and have only a very light veil rather than veiled.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K367-2, the new cultivar has larger leaves and warm pink flowers rather than yellow to red flowers.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Swirling Fantasy’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,542, the new cultivar has much blacker leaves with shorter flowering stems of larger, darker pink flowers.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Creole Nights’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/385,801, the new cultivar has bicolor dark and light pink flowers rather than bicolor pink and white flowers.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. medium large, near black leaves with a slight white veil year round,        2. large, bicolor dark and light pink flowers that continue to bloom spring, summer and fall,        3. short, dark peduncles,        4. a well branched, medium large, mounding habit,        5. and excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.